


Bucket List

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Neil finds out that Claire has a bucket list and decides to help her complete it.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. The list

“There is absolutely no way she let you do that!” Claire laughed as she and Neil walked into her apartment after their latest run.

”Hand on my heart,” the older man replied, placing a hand against his chest.

”I don’t believe it, there is no way that Dr Lim would have let you ride her bike when you were a second year resident,” Claire shot back.

“You can ask her yourself,” Neil chuckled as he put the takeaway bags that they’d picked up on their way back onto the surfaces in her kitchen.

”But she values that bike more than her own life,” Claire argued as she grabbed them some plates.

”Well, it wasn’t the same bike she has now, it was a much crappier one,” Neil replied, “and the only reason she let me ride it was because she lost a bet.”

”Well now that’s slightly more believable,” Claire hummed, “did you crash?”   
  


“No,” Neil said, far too quickly.

”Oh you so did!” The younger woman laughed.

”I didn’t crash, I just didn’t realise how much harder going through a large puddle would be and I may have lost control slightly and possibly scratched the side of her bike and also bruised a couple of ribs,” he tried to play it off.

”So you crashed?”

”Yeah,” Claire started laughing harder and Neil rolled his eyes, “I’m going to go clear the table as apparently every book and piece of paper you own is on it,” he joked.

”I was working on a new research project,” Claire explained, pulling containers out of the bag whilst Neil picked up the books and stacked them up neatly on the edge of the table.

”Oh yeah, what’s it about?” He asked.

”Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura,” Claire replied.

”ITP,” he said looking at one of the books, “did you know that it’s quite common for children that have the condition to grow out of it?” He asked as he flicked through the pages.

”Yeah, one of my friends daughters has it, it’s why I’ve been looking into it,” Claire stated, putting various food items on their plates. Neil continued to look through the book until a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up off of the floor and held it up to Claire as she walked over with their food.

”I think I may have dropped your bookmark,” he said and Claire grinned.

”It’s not a bookmark,” she put their plates on the table and grabbed the piece of paper from him, “it’s my bucket list.”

”A bucket list?” Neil raised an eyebrow, “you’re not planning on dying anytime soon I hope,” Claire whacked his arm, causing him to laugh.

”No, it’s more like a 35 things to do before I turn 35 list,” she explained.

”And how many have you done so far?” He asked. She opened the piece of paper and looked over the list.

”One,” she replied.

”One?” Neil questioned.

”Yeah,” Claire clarified.

”What’s that, become a doctor?” He chuckled but stopped when she looked down at her feet, “seriously?” 

“I just haven’t had the chance to do anything else on here,” she argued.

”Well what else is on here?” He asked, taking the list out of her hand despite her protests, “you know we could literally do some of these things on your days off right?”

”I know,” she sighed, “I just haven’t had the courage to do some of them, some of them are more facing fears whereas others are getting certain experiences.”

”Well Dr Browne, lucky for you I said we could do some of these,” Neil smirked at her.

”Wait really?” She asked.

”Yeah,” he replied, “not sure I could be much help with number 27, ‘get married’ but I’m sure I could be your wingman and at least try,” Claire blushed at this one before grabbing the list off of him.

”Kayla wanted me to add that one,” Claire told him, “I wrote this list with her in her last couple of months, she made me promise I’d at least attempt all of them.”

”Then attempt we shall,” Neil smiled, “now we should probably eat before our food gets cold,” Claire smiled back at him before they sat down and enjoyed their dinner, already planning some of their trips.


	2. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve written out her bucket list so each chapter will be a number from this list therefore it won’t be in numerical order (if that makes any sense)

Claire was sat in her apartment, sipping on some coffee as she watched the TV. She startled when she heard a knock at her door. She turned the TV off and put her cup down as she stood up to see who was there. She was surprised to see Neil on the other side of the door.

”Hey,” she greeted him.

”Hey,” he replied, “hope I’m not disturbing you.”

”Not at all,” she smiled, standing back to let him in, “everything alright?”

”Yeah, just thought that as we’re both off today we could do something on your list,” he told her.

”You were serious?” She asked, slightly surprised.

”Of course, I don’t take bucket lists lightly,” he grinned at her. She chuckled.

”Alright then, which one?” She asked him. 

“Well, where’s the list? We can pick one out,” Claire went and got the list and the two of them sat on her couch looking over it, “you know for someone who hates romantics, there’s some sappy things on here,” he laughed, pointing something out in the page, “number 16 - fall in love, how sweet,” he mocked.

”That’s another one Kayla forced me to add,” Claire grumbled.

“Well we can cross out number one, as you have become a doctor,” Neil said, grabbing a pen and drawing a line through it, “woah, hang on, what’s this one?” He pointed to another number.

”Number 7?” Claire questioned and the older man nodded, “go to the beach,” she read out.

”You’ve never been to the beach?” He asked, astonished.

”Nope,” she replied, “every kid in my class at school would go with their parents but my mother was too busy taking off and sleeping with strange men than taking me to the beach,” she looked at the list sadly, “and I’ve just never gotten round to it as an adult,” Neil looked at her, a small smile on his face.

”Well, Dr Browne, today is the day you finally get to go to the beach,” he said, standing up and holding a hand out to her. She smiled as she took his hand and he pulled her up, “now you’re going to need a swimsuit or shorts and t-shirt, basically something you can wear in the sea.”

”We’re going to go in the sea?” She questioned.

”Definitely, you’re getting the whole beach experience, paddling in the sea, feeling the sand between your toes, sandcastles, ice cream and slushies, eating a portion of chips on a random bench and trying to stop the birds from stealing them,” he told her, grinning at the excited look on her face, “you’re going to love it,” she nodded before going to change. She soon came back out wearing shorts and a baggy tee. 

“I think I’m good to go,” she said, trying to contain her excitement.

”Great,” he replied, “I’m going to need to make a pit stop to change, then we can head there.”

The drive to the beach was filled with Claire asking questions about what the beach is like and Neil answering as best he can and soon they were stood in the sand feeling the sun on their skin, a soft breeze blowing over them.

”You like it so far?” Neil asked as he watched her looking out over the sea.

”Yeah, there’s something calming about standing here, watching the birds and seeing the waves come onto the shore,” she replied.

”Yeah,” he agreed, also looking out at the view, “now before we do anything, we need to go there,” he said, pointing to a small stall selling buckets and spades.

”Don’t you think we’re a bit old to be building sandcastles Neil?” She asked.

”I told you, you’re getting the whole experience,” he smirked and she grinned.

They spent the first hour of their trip trying to build a semi-decent sandcastle but after it kept falling down they decided to ditch their efforts and instead made their way over to the large body of water.

”The water’s so warm,” Claire smiled as they waded through the liquid.

”Well it’s a hot day, you kind of expect it to be,” Neil replied and she laughed.

”I know,” she said, “just saying, it’s nice, kind of makes me want to go swimming.”

”Why don’t you?” He asked, Claire thought for a minute then shrugged.

”I don’t know,” she admitted, “guess I’m just kind of worried, I’m pretty sure swimming in the sea will be different from a swimming pool.”

”It will be, but I’m her with you,” he assured her.

”Okay,” she replied, “I’m going to get out of these first,” she indicated to her clothes and made her way to their belongings that were waiting for them on the shore. Neil followed her, removing his t-shirt and placing it with their things. Claire removed her clothes, revealing a black bikini underneath. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling self conscious.

”You alright?” Neil asked her.

”Yeah, just never really been out in public in so little clothing,” she chuckled nervously.

”Relax, everyone here is in swimsuits, no one will even notice you,” he assured her, she nodded slightly before following him into the sea. Neil jumped in as soon as the water was deep enough and Claire slowly made her way into the salty liquid. Neil stood up where he was and put a hand through his now wet hair. Claire watched him, admiring how good he looked, before she caught herself staring and looked away. Neil pretended to not see her looking and instead decided to start splashing her.

”Hey!” She laughed, doing the same back to him. He also let out a laugh before pushing her into the water and quickly swimming away. She stood up and pushed her soaking hair out of her face before heading after him to get her revenge.

They spent a fair amount of time doing this until they decided to head back to the shore and grab some food. When they got to their belongings, Neil handed Claire one of the towels that he’d brought with him, she grabbed it off of him and dried herself as best she could as he did the same. She then put her tee back over her body, deciding to leave her shorts until she’d dried off more. Neil finished drying himself off and packed everything into the bag he had, he decided to keep his t-shirt off as it was a fairly hot day and Claire was definitely not objecting.

They headed to find a place to buy chips before settling on a bench and eating them as they watched the evening sky turn orange.

”So, how’s you first trip to the beach?” Neil asked.

”It’s been incredible,” Claire replied, a large grin on her face.

”Well I’m glad I could be a part of it,” he smiled back.

”Me too,” she responded, looking out over the beach, “although you still owe me ice cream,” Neil chuckled at this before standing up.

”Well then, let’s get you some ice cream,” Claire stood up as well and followed him to an ice cream truck that was parked nearby. Once they had the frozen dessert, they walked along the sea front, skimming pebbles as they went, “thank you,” Claire suddenly said.

”For what?” Neil asked, raising an eyebrow.

”Everything,” she replied, “helping me complete my bucket list, this incredible day,” she paused, “being a great friend,” Neil looked at her softly, a small smile on his face.

”I am a great friend aren’t I,” he said suddenly and Claire chuckled before knocking into him.

”Your ego is far to big Neil Melendez,” she laughed.

”Yeah, but it’s part of my charm,” he teased and she rolled her eyes.

”Whatever you say,” she retorted and Neil chuckled. 

They stayed at the beach long enough to watch the sunset before heading back to Neil’s car. Neil drove her home and as soon as she got into her apartment she dropped onto her bed, smiling at the perfect day she had just had and thinking about what was to come.


	3. #24

Neil walked into the residents lounge carrying a box. He placed it down on the table next to where Claire was working. She raised an eyebrow at it and looked up at him.

”What you got there?” She asked skeptically.

”A box,” he replied.

”I can see it’s a box,” Claire chuckled, “I meant what’s in it?”

”Nothing yet,” he told her, “but I was thinking about what we could do next on your list and one of them stood out.”

”Ok, which one needs a box then?” 

“Number 24, make a time capsule,” Neil replied, picking the box back up and heading to his office, “I’ll come over later and we can make a start on it.”

  
  


Claire opened the door when Neil knocked and was met with the same box as before. She let him in and he put it on the table. 

“Any ideas as to what you’re going to put in it? He asked and Claire looked thoughtful for a moment.

”No idea,” she replied eventually. Neil chuckled at this.

“Well, you can put anything in there,” he told her, “many people put in pictures, CD’s, voice recordings, anything to show to your future self.

“There are a couple of CD’s that I could put in there. I have them saved on my phone anyway,” Claire replied.

”That’s a good start,” Neil smiled, “anything else?”

”Im not sure, I don’t even know when I’ll be opening it,” she told him.

”How about when you complete your bucket list?” He suggested.

”What if I don’t complete it?” She asked.

”You will,” he answered, “I’ll make sure of it,” Claire grinned at him and he smiled at her. They searched for some more things to put in, her favourite book, a small teddy bear one of her recent patients had picked up for her from the hospital gift store, a photograph of her with the other residents from her birthday, the bucket and spade from their beach visit. 

“Do you have a bucket list?” She asked as Neil placed something in the box.

“No,” he replied, “I never really thought about making one.”

”Why not?” Claire questioned.

”I don’t really have anything that I want to do so badly, all I really want to do is spend time with the people I love and care about and create memories with them,” he said, “besides, I don’t need a bucket list, I’m sharing yours,” he winked at her and she laughed.

”It’s my pleasure,” she replied and he chuckled.

”That’s something you could put in here,” Neil suddenly said, “a copy of your bucket list so you can see what you’ve achieved.”

”That sounds like a great idea,” Claire smiled, “there’s something else we could add,” she stood up and went into her bedroom. Neil could hear her searching for something and was surprised when she came back out with a polaroid camera, “this was my mother’s, when she bought it I thought it was stupid because we could barely afford rent, but now I’m glad she did,” Claire walked over to Neil and stood next to him, holding the camera up, “smile,” she said as she took a photo. The picture printed out and she showed it to him. 

“I hope you’re taking another one because your eyes are closed in this,” he told her, she took the photo and looked at it but she heard him trying not to laugh. 

“You’re an idiot,” she rolled her eyes as she put the photo into the box, “but I guess I could take another one,” she stood next to him and took another photo, this time when it printed out she placed it on the front of her fridge, close to a photo of her mom. She looked at it, remembering that day, when she was on good terms with her mom, days before she’d died.

“Wow, you’ve put me on the fridge, I am honoured,” Neil joked, standing next to her, he noticed that she was looking at the photograph of her mom, “I bet she’s looking down at you right now, proud of the incredible woman you’ve become,” he told her, Claire smiled sadly at him.

”Thanks,” she replied quietly and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, before letting it drop and heading back over to the table. She came over and placed the lid on it, she picked it up and took it into her bedroom where she placed it under her bed.

”So three down, only 32 more to go,” Neil said, Claire smiled at him.

”What do you reckon we should do next?” She asked him.

”I’m not sure,” he answered, “but we can figure it out, for now though we could order some food and watch some crappy TV if you’re up to it?”

”Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to know how would anyone feel about a crossover fic? I’ve been thinking about doing one with the show Criminal Minds which is another show that I love as much as The Good Doctor.


End file.
